doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Native Foods with Tawny Newsome
"Native Foods with Tawny Newsome & Alex Kliner" is Episode 192 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Tawny Newsome and Alex Kliner. "Native Foods with Tawny Newsome & Alex Kliner" was released on February 28, 2019. Synopsis The 'boys are joined by The Supergroup's Tawny Newsome & Alex Kliner to review Native Foods, a vegan fast food chain with a focus on sustainability. Plus, a McDonald's edition of Breaking Chews. Nick's intro In February of 1941, Field Marshall Erwin Rommel was deployed to the North African front of World War II. Taking command of the Deutsches Afrika Korps to replenish the defeated Italian troops, the military mastery displayed by Rommel earned him the nickname The Desert Fox, and flummoxed by his Panzer Division, the Americans and British regrouped to plan an Allied invasion that would become known as Operation Torch. In April of 1942, to train for the punishing environments of Morocco and Algeria, the U.S. assigned its own military genius, General George S. Patton, to command a newly-opened desert training center located outside of Palm Springs, a Southern California city favorite as hideaway by Hollywood movie stars. Palm Springs' dry dry Mojave Desert was a vital proving ground for Patton's exercises in preparation for the operation, which would begin in November of that same year. And seven months and 400,000 combined casualties later, in May of 1943, the Axis forces surrendered, yielding the North African front to the Allies for good. The Desert Training Center's usefulness was short-lived thereafter, and it closed in 1944, well before the War's end. And in its post-war state, the resort town of Palm Springs resorted to its old ways - far from hosting rugged tank divisions, it would be a driveable vacation destination for affluent Angelenos. The tourism economy of Palm Springs grew exponentially in the following decades, and some who came to visit would remain, as the town would evolve into a wealthy, hedonistic community that might seem to outsiders like a caricature of California. And it's in this liberal oasis where, in 1994, chef Tanya Petrovna opened a restaurant centered on a then-novel concept: vegan versions of American comfort food. The strength of its execution combined with a growing popularity of vegetarianism made it a hit and it grew across California and expanded to progressive-minded cities in other states. But in 2010, the company was purchased by investor Andrea McGinty, a newcomer to the restaurant industry who'd made her fortune by creating a dating website. McGinty relocated the headquarters to Chicago to focus on national expansion and in 2012, Petrovna was bought out, severing her involvement with the company. Since then, the chain's troubles have accumulated as the decline of its own quality, the rise of newer, flashier vegan competitors like Veggie Grill, and the presence of vegetarian meat substitutes at mainstream fast food outlets like Carl's Jr./Hardee's have created a challenging environment. Far from a nationwide takeover, it has scaled back operations and halved its locations from 26 to an unlucky 13. These days the African front is largely omitted from the American World War II narrative, which seems to fast forward from Pearl Harbor straight to D-Day. And history is also being rewritten at this troubled vegan fast food chain as founder Tanya Petrovna's name has been scrubbed from the website of the very restaurant she founded. This week on Doughboys: Native Foods. Fork rating Mitch twice called his entree 'Orange Chicken,' but the online Native Foods menu lists and Orange Cauliflower dish but no 'Orange Chicken'; I assume this is what he had. Mitch & Nick split a California Burrito. Breaking Chews When fast food news breaks, The Doughboys are on the case! There's a new McDonald's item -- Cheesy Bacon Fries! -- so the Doughboys give them a try. (Tawny tries the version without cheese, just bacon.) Everyone seemed to find them good but unnecessary, and would just prefer McDonald's regular plain fries. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #PREserves vs. #preSERVES / #primarystress vs. #finalstress #HitTheLotto The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) -